File 30185
by Rose Stetson
Summary: File 30185 does exist, and it is exactly what Sam and Daniel insinuated it meant...what Mitchell didn't know, however, was who his mother was...SamJack NOMINATED FOR 2007 STARGATE FAN AWARDS!
1. 1969

_Okay, this deserves a wee bit of an explanation- it's the product of watching "200" and seeing the look on Sam's face when she said: "You have to understand...it was the sixties." I got the feeling her role in this...interesting phenomena was not entirely supportive. Couple that with "The Line In The Sand" and final paper stress, and you got this...I hope you enjoy! Sam and Jack as always._

**Part I**

**Missing Scenes in "1969"**

"Coffee?" A voice behind her asked as the twigs and branches cracked beneath his feet.

"Thank you." She said, looking over her shoulder as her commanding officer approached.

"No problem." He said, handing her the tin cup and sitting next to her.

She took a sip of coffee before sighing heavily.

"Something on your mind?"

She looked over. "No…"

"You sure?"

She grinned. "It's not important."

"I have a hard time believing that the thoughts going through your head aren't important. Now, spill…"

"Is that an order, sir?" She asked, quietly.

He softened. "You know what, Sam? Let's just leave the formalities of rank behind us…"

She raised an eyebrow.

"For now…" He amended. "I mean, just until we get back…"

"If we get back." She added, thoughtfully.

"Carter…"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't think of a single way we'd get back…this just defies EVERYTHING I know about physics and 'gate technology…"

"You'll think of something." He said, reassuringly.

She looked over at him before taking a sip of her coffee again. "Not this time, sir."

"I thought we'd agreed that it wasn't 'sir' and 'Carter' here…just 'Jack' and 'Sam'…"

"You really trust yourself that explicitly?" She asked, cracking a smile.

"What? You gonna wear the sweet little tank top number?"

She chuckled as she shook her head. "Sorry about that, sir…"

"Uh…"

"Jack." She amended.

"Nothing to apologize for." He said, sincerely.

"How serious were you about that whole…no rank thing?" She asked after a moment of silence had passed.

"Why?"

"It's stupid…"

"I doubt that…what?"

"I just…I've had some…unanswered questions for a little while now, and I just…"

"Shoot."

"Sir?"

"It's Jack and…what're your questions?"

"I'm sorry, Jack…I just…I don't really need them answered…" She said, looking to the side, embarrassed.

"Yes, you do." He said, placing his fingers on her chin and pulling her face toward his. "What were they?"

"What did you mean by "not like this"?" She asked, quietly.

Jack's eyes widened and he looked at her intently. "You remembered that?"

She nodded. "Yeah, actually…but it wasn't important, so…"

"Yes, it was." He contradicted. "It was very important."

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

He nodded, and looked over at her. "If there hadn't been regulations or alien influences involved…I don't think I could have stopped…"

"The old guys can't help themselves response." She said, sarcastically.

"No…" He said, vehemently as he pulled her back to him. "You didn't let me finish. Even if I could have stopped…I wouldn't have wanted to stop…"

She looked at him with hope in her eyes, and before they knew it, they had shared a tender kiss that quickly became passionate.

Only a few yards away, Teal'c and Daniel saw the couple, eyes widening at the sight of their interactions. "I believe they would require privacy, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said, pulling his friend in the opposite direction.

"Yeah…I guess they do…" He said, biting his lip as he contemplated the myriad of possibilities for how this could affect the rest of their lives.

**--**

(After they've found the Stargate)

Jack raced to the DHD. "Where to?"

"Back the way we came, via P2X-555." She said, quickly.

"Wait a minute, how do you know we'll go forward in time instead of back?"

"Well, General Hammond must have chosen flares on the opposite side of the sun this time, so the sun's rotational differential will send us forward instead of back." Even Teal'c threw her a skeptical glance. "Look, we just have to trust General Hammond. I mean, the point is, we are fifteen minutes away from the only chance we are going to get at this, and we still haven't found a power source to fre—"

"How much power?" Jack interrupted. He'd had enough of this "talk instead of do" mentality Carter seemed to have.

They managed to get the vehicles hotwired and running, hooking the Jeeps up to the Stargate and powering it up. Talk about MacGyver-ing a power supply, Jack thought as he revved up the engines again. He grinned. And it had actually been HIS idea this time.

"Keep it going!" She yelled over the engines.

They waited as each chevron engaged, hoping that the guards would wait to arrive until after they were on the other side.

"You! Stop!" No such luck, Jack realized as they crouched behind crates in front of an open wormhole.

"We have got to go." He said, urgently.

"Sir, the timing has to be exact. Just a few more seconds."

"It's going to have to be close enough. Go!"

Though less than happy about the order after their rather…intimate moments only a few days before, Sam got up and ran through the Gate, Daniel and Teal'c immediately behind her and Jack after that.

They arrived in a room, desolate of all life. There were no lights on, the equipment was covered with white sheets, and Sam had the sinking impression that they weren't in the right year here either.

"Auntie Em? Auntie Em?" Jack called out, somewhat facetiously.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, almost praying that someone was seeing something she wasn't seeing.

The blast door opened and an old woman, dressed in white walked toward them. "Hello, Jack."

"Teal'c? Daniel?" She asked, before laughing. "I hardly recognized you with hair."

Jack cleared his throat as he shared puzzled looks with the rest of his team. "Do... do we know you?"

"Sam will recognize me." She said with a smile. "Come closer." She instructed gently.

Sam walked up hesitantly as she studied the woman before her. "Oh my God." She threw her arms around the woman. "Cassandra!"

She laughed. "Dear Sam."

"Excuse me." Jack said, tapping Sam on the shoulder. "Who IS this?"

"Cassandra." She verified.

"Cassie's thirteen years old." He said, unbelieving.

"Not anymore, Jack." She said, a tiny smile in her eye as she looked at Sam with a tender smile.

"What?" She asked, puzzled.

"Undoubtedly you are expecting me to help you get to your time. But it's not that simple."

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"I have to send you back to 1969. You've got some unfinished business there."

"What?" Jack asked, surprised. "We just BARELY got outta there!"

She nodded. "I understand. But the Sam that told me that you needed my help also told me that there were some…encounters that could not be acknowledged in your time."

Sam blushed and Jack's eyes widened. "Ah…and, uh…why did she mention that?"

"Because as far as I can tell, from my scans, there are five life signs here…not just four…"

"Five?" Sam asked, her face paling.

"Yes, Sam…five."

"Five?" Jack and Daniel asked, simultaneously.

"Wow…" Sam said, blanching at the prospect.

"Sam?" Jack asked, surprised.

"We may need to spend a little less than a year there, sir…"

"A little less than a YEAR?"

"Nine months, actually…" She said, smiling that uncomfortable smile she wore every so often as she looked at Cassandra, requesting some confirmation.

She gave Sam a sad smile as she ran her hand over the console strapped to her opposite hand. The Stargate activated as she did so. "I wrote down the date of a couple solar flares happening after the…blessed event…should occur…it's actually about three months worth of solar flares."

Sam nodded as she looked from Cassandra to the open wormhole after having accepted the piece of paper handed to her. "Thanks…"

"Good luck. Your journey will be an amazing one…"

"I certainly hope so." She said before she walked through the Stargate, her head held high despite the thousands of thoughts running through her head.

--

They walked up to the steps of the house with a great deal of trepidation, the familiar van sat in the driveway, and Jack released the breath he'd had trapped in his lungs.

"Do you think they'll be willing to help us out?" Sam asked, placing her hands on her very large stomach.

"Hey, they helped us when we were strangers…" He said, smiling with a false sense of security.

She gave him that familiarly awkward smile. "But you said we weren't from this planet…don't you think THIS will make them rethink your words?"

"Sam, you can't be spending your nights in a forest, and we can't take the baby with us…"

She looked down at the ground.

"Sam?"

"I'll be okay…" She said, nodding as she took a deep breath.

"You sure?" He asked, placing his arms on hers. "Because I'll go back and tell them it was my fault…"

"Don't even say that." She said, her head snapping up. "You'd never live it down…"

"But you'd still get to keep the baby…"

She blinked back tears. "I'm…I'm not ready for this…but…there's a couple that just might be…"

"Sam…"

"I'm fine." She protested as she pulled away.

The door opened, and Jenny walked out of the house, surprised. "What's goin…" She paused as recognition dawned. "Michael…"

"Yeah?" He asked, walking out of the living room to meet her.

"They're back!"

"Who's back?" He asked, as he walked outside. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the four straggling team members. "Hey, guys!"

"Hi, Michael…" Daniel greeted with a smile. "We know we already owe you, but do you think you can help us out a little more?"

--

"AGH!" She cried out, holding tightly to Teal'c and Jack's hands.

"You're doing a great job, Sam…" Daniel coaxed.

"Daniel, you remind me to say that to you when you're delivering a tiny human being from YOUR body!" She yelled.

"You're doing a great job, Sam." Jack said, taking the rag from her too-small clothes, dipped it in cool water and dabbed it against her forehead.

She looked over at him ferociously. "Don't. Say. That. Again." She said, pausing between each word for a breath.

"Okay, Sam…I think I see a head…push."

She closed her eyes as she pushed, her teeth clenched.

"Just a little more…and you can relax…"

"Relax?" She asked, breathlessly. "Are you joking?"

"Okay…that was definitely a head…keep pushing and we should have a baby in a little while…"

"Define a little while, Daniel…" She growled as she felt Jack dab the rag once again on her face.

"No can-do, Sam. Sorry…" He said, sheepishly.

She groaned as she pushed again. And again. And again.

There was a cry as she felt the baby break through to the outside. "Okay, I got the head. Help me and push again." He instructed urgently.

She nodded, drawing on what little strength she could muster to push again.

Suddenly, Daniel had the entirety of the infant in his arms. "It's a boy." He said, smiling as he looked up at Sam, showing her the infant.

She bit back tears as Jack placed his arms around her, and rested his forehead against her cheek. "It's a boy." He repeated.

She nodded, crying silently on his shoulder. "Yes…it is…"


	2. The Line In The Sand

**Part II**

**Missing Scene/Tag in "Line In The Sand"**

"You can't leave the device here." She said, feeling the pain that saturated her entire body.

Mitchell looked to the side, trying not to see her vulnerability. "Well, I was going to save some C-4 for that as well."

"You cannot sacrifice the device for me." She said, trying to keep herself from sobbing as she contemplated the destruction of another scientist's life work, of her work. "It is still our best chance against the Ori."

"No offense, but that gizmo's not showing a whole lot of promise right now."

She closed her eyes in frustration. If only someone had listened to her. Simulations weren't idiotic ways to tax a budget; they were necessary ways to ensure success. "It'll work. It just wasn't ready for this. I'm probably not going to make it either way."

"No. Don't you start to talk like that." He said, vehemently.

"Cam, you have the face the fact that I'm gonna die here." She said, tears slipping down her cheeks. She was starting to realize that her life had been in vain. She'd spent ten years doing things that others had only dreamed of, but that ten years had kept her from those she loved. Cassie, Jack…

She choked on her tears. She'd spent ten years trying to convince herself that she didn't love him, trying to tell herself that the rules to which she'd bound herself so completely were infallible, fail-safe, and even reliable. She'd learned a long time ago in her work with the Stargate and theories of relativity and such however, that she should have learned that not all rules imposed by human beings, or even aliens for that matter, were flawless.

"No, I don't have to face that fact. Because I am NOT gonna let that happen." He said, a valiant look of determination on his face.

Suddenly, she looked upon the face of the man that was her son. Sure, they'd made it seem like a joke at the time, but Cameron Mitchell had been the product of a late night spent in the year 1969. It was a sore spot in her relationship with Jack to this day. He'd wanted to find their son. She'd wanted to bury the incident without any repercussions.

As she looked into his face, hardened much like his father's with a great deal of determination, she couldn't help but feel pride swell within her breast. And now, she was leaving him behind. "I appreciate that, but the truth is, even if you manage to set a distraction and destroy the device, you are NEVER gonna get me to the Gate."

"Yes, I will." He said, stubbornly.

"Not alive." She said, her heart breaking with a pain she'd only experienced once before. When she'd left him with the couple with whom they'd hitch-hiked to New York, Michael and Jenny, she'd felt a part of her die, knowing she would most likely never see him again. And then Jack had gotten him assigned to SG-1…

"Something on your mind?" He asked, watching her closely.

"Just thinking about 30185." She said, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, you got me good." He said, forcing a laugh.

She nodded. "Yeah…we did, didn't we?"

"You know, General O'Neill pulled me aside after that party that they threw for your engagement…"

She blinked back tears as her thoughts were brought back to Jack again. "What'd he say?"

"He said never to let anything happen to you…that you're a special woman, and that he doesn't want to know what he would do if he lost you…"

Her vision blurred with tears, but also with the morphine Cam had given her. "He'll be okay, Cam…you don't have to do the impossible just to reassure some run-down Air Force General…"

"You know, I can't really remember my mom…" He said, quietly changing the subject.

"Yeah, she died when you were little, didn't she?" She asked, quietly, trying not to give away any classified information. Trying not to disclose her ultimate secret.

"No…she didn't…"

She closed her eyes as she realized he knew. He'd heard of the team that had hitch hiked with them for a few days and then landed on their doorstep several months later, an offer for them that they couldn't exactly refuse. "Why can't you remember your mother then?"

"You see, I was adopted. Born to a couple that my parents knew for a little while as they traveled to New York. Mom and Dad were going to Woodstock and then into Canada."

"What made them change their minds?" She asked, knowing the whole story.

"You."

"Cam, I can explain…"

"No, don't…" He said, silencing her. "It's okay…you weren't supposed to tell me about 30185 anyway…but I went home and…couldn't help but ask some questions while I was there…they told me the whole story…"

She clutched the blankets as she waited for a wave of pain to engulf her. When it didn't come, she knew the morphine had managed to get through her system and that her consciousness was limited.

"I just wanted to tell you that even if General O'Neill hadn't asked me to look out for you…I wouldn't let you go…suddenly, I'm feeling really sympathetic to you and him…and I can't believe you've spent thirty-some-odd years apart." He said, seriously.

"Funny…only seemed like ten…" She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"Look…with everything you've done, you deserve a "happily ever after". So, don't let some Ori staff blast rob you of that, okay? Keep fighting…"

A faint smile flitted onto her lips as she heard his words resound in the deep recesses of her mind. Theirs may be a peculiar mother-son relationship, but she could hear the childish vulnerability in the statement, and suddenly, she was able to summon her will to survive once again. After all, her son was so much like his father…and HE'D been able to support her enough so that they could accomplish the impossible together. Surely her son's faith in her would give her something to work with.

"Tha's right…" She managed. "Owe me breakfast…"

Cam Mitchell chuckled. "Yes, I do…I owe you breakfast…Mom…"

"Love you…" She whispered. "Always have."

"Me too." He said, looking at the woman who'd borne him. Never in his life would he have imagined he'd be face-to-face with a woman his age, and thinking of her as his mother…but here he was, treating her for an Ori staff wound, and sharing command with her for the team. He shook his head. Strangely enough, this was among the less shocking revelations he'd dealt with. THIS he could handle. He stood as he looked at the machine. This he would have to handle…

--

(Later- after she is cleared to leave the infirmary)

Sam walked gingerly around her lab. She was still somewhat sore from her injury, but all in all, she was doing better than she had been doing for a while.

"I thought I made it clear that you were supposed to be in the infirmary when I picked you up."

She turned with a smile. "Jack…"

He walked over and put his arm around her. "Feeling better, I take it…"

She nodded. "Yeah…"

"There was something behind that 'yeah'…what is there?"

"He knows." She said, quietly.

"He knows?"

She nodded. "I told you about how Daniel and Vala and I were teasing him about 30185…"

"Yeah…nice way to use plausible deniability to your advantage…"

"Not as nice as I thought."

"What?"

"He went home and asked Michael and Jenny…"

"Oh…"

"They told him everything."

Jack studied his fiancée. "And you're okay with that?"

"Surprisingly…it's lifted a weight from my shoulders…"

He gave her a half-smile. "Good. You deserve to have that burden lifted…"

There were footsteps and they both heard a tiny. "Oops…"

"Come in, Cam." Sam said, grinning.

"Sorry, General, I didn't realize you were here…"

Jack turned. "It's okay, son."

Sam managed a tiny smile.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone, then…"

"Hey, Mitchell?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Thanks for taking care of Sam for me…I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost her…"

"She's a special lady, sir. All I did was help her remember that…"

Sam blushed. "Stop guys…you're making me blush…"

Jack kissed her cheek, his arm around her waist. "I told you once before that you were my national treasure…seems to me that makes you pretty special…"

"Okay, guys…stop with the PDA…it's just wrong…"

Sam laughed. "Well, after the ceremony, you'll have to get used to it…"

"Thanks for the warning…"

"Really, Cam…thanks for keeping an eye on Sam for me…"

"It's an honor…sir…"

Jack gave him a half-smile before he looked over at Mitchell again. He awkwardly placed a hand on the Colonel's back. "I haven't had much of an opportunity to say it lately, but I want you to know how proud I am of you."

"Thank you." He said, quietly.

Sam smiled as she watched the two men interact. Her tremendous secret was more easily dealt with now that she was able to discuss it with more than one individual.

"Well, Mitchell…you gonna meet us at the house for the team night tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it…after all, it's poker night, isn't it?"

Sam laughed. "Yes, and I'm gonna clean you all out!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…it only worked that one time because we didn't think you had a poker face…now we know…"

She shook her head. "And my days of letting you win are over…"

"What? You LET me win?"

"What was I supposed to do? Let you lose? Be honest, you would have started whining…"

"I don't whine!"

Jack laughed, pulling Sam out of the lab and toward the corridor. "Mitchell, son…every kid whines at least once…and usually to his parents…it's one of those subconscious things…"

Mitchell grinned as the couple left the room. He ran after them. "Hey, wait up! I haven't told you what I want for Christmas!"

"We just HAD Christmas!" Jack protested.

"Yeah, well…I didn't get to tell you before."

Jack sighed as Sam turned. "Okay, Cam. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Well, you know, the usual. Time off, galactic peace, fire engine…"

Sam shook her head with a chuckle as she heard his mixture of childish and adult wishes.

"Anything else?"

He thought for a long moment before his eyes popped open. "Yeah…and how could I have forgotten?! I want a baby brother or sister."

Sam and Jack's faces showed their shock as Mitchell ran away before turning with a grin. "Gotcha didn't I?"

He ran off down the hall, and suddenly, Sam felt a baritone voice in her ear. "You know we could get started right now, and Santa could come by early this year…"

She turned a chuckle to him. "Stitches…"

"Okay…maybe not RIGHT now…but soon?"

She shook her head, laughing as she kissed him. "Yeah sure ya betcha!"


End file.
